Canadian Patent 939,905 describes a seedling container having a body of compressed peat moss encased in a thin, tubular, impermeable, flexible casing, which encases the side surface only of the body of compressed peat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,431 describes an apparatus for making seedling tubes, such as those described in Canadian Patent 939,905.
When it comes time to plant a seedling that has been grown in the seedling container, as described above, the thin tubular casing is removed. This is a time consuming process, that requires the use of a cutting instrument.